mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue
The Prologue of Act II is the first story arc of Act II and serves as a reintroduction for all characters, as well as introducing the characters Zero, Azuki Suminori, Shiori Nakae and Kiyoshi Takamura. It is succeeded by three simultaneous story arcs: The Argent Arc, the Conductors Arc, and the Rebellion Arc. Plot Summary Four Years Later... Four years have passed since the events of Walpurgis Night. The city has been rebuilt from the damage of the mysterious storm, the students of Mitakihara High have all graduated and start their first year of university soon. As the members of In Euphoria Clad move on from the loss and the pain of the events of Anisa’s destruction, they all meet up at one of the Naked Angels concerts. Each of the members reminisces about the past four years and how much has changed. After the concert, everyone begins to return to their normal lives. Emiri and Yuzuki finish up moving into their new apartment and get settled. Larry and Yui’s relationship is stained over Yui’s sisterly love for Alice . As the pent up tension begins to surface, Larry happens upon a young homeless on the side of the road. Larry sees the homeless kid was almost as old as him, and invites him along for breakfast. The homeless man reveals to the group that he has amnesia, and he name is Zero. Zero’s amnesia only allows him to remember from 4 years ago. Though a series of comical events, it is discovered that Yui and Alice’s dorm is next door to Yuzuki and Emiri’s dorm. Yuzuki and Emiri are introduced to Zero, whom Emiri immediately feels compassion and pity for, as well as sensing that he was a good person. Yuzuki, Yui, and Alice on the other hand all were suspicious of him, though through conversation eventually warm up to him. Emiri offers to teach Zero about gardening, and he agrees happily, possibly having a small crush on Emiri. All the while a mysterious figure is living just across the hall, named Azuki Suminori. The Party and the After Party Emiri first runs into Azuki outside her apartment, Emiri then brought her some flowers to help the meeting be more friendly. Emiri reveals to Azuki her plans for a housewarming party, then invites her. Azuki initially turns her down, but then Emiri challenges Azuki with a bet. If Azuki didn’t have fun at the party, Emi would leave her alone forever. Azuki suspiciously accepts. Yuzuki runs into Azuki during a witch hunt. The two don’t have a great first meeting, their personalities clashing as Yuzuki reveals the goals of In Euphoria Clad to her, and Azuki's loner personality kicks in. The two separate under shaky terms. Emiri hosts the housewarming party the following Saturday, inviting everyone she knows, including the rambunctious sexual rocker Shiori Nakae , and the cool Kiyoshi Takamura and invites everyone a part of In Euphoria Clad and Zero by extension. The party goes well until Shiori crashes the party and takes Yui, Alice, Kiyo, Larry, and Natsuko to a mysterious pond in the mountains to skinny dip and have spiritual encounter. From this point the timeline splits into three simultaniously occurring arcs: *The Argent Arc, following the mysterious Wings Of Argent. *The Conductors Arc, following Yui's investigation into Maestro Velare, and Alice's investigation into her family history. *The Rebellion Arc, following the shady Yuuto Takehiko. Category:Story Category:Arcs